Edward ou le costume
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Edward va se marier avec Tanya. Il doit faire un dernier essai pour son costume et rencontre une des nouvelles employées du magasin, Bella. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Edward ne va pas que s'enfiler un pantalon et une veste... Attention lemon !


**Coucou tout le monde. Eh oui, c'est encore moi avec un OS "Edward ou...". J'en ais encore quelques uns en tête mais ils ne sont pas écrit. J'essaierais de faire au plus vite. Pour ceux qui ont lu "Edward ou la piscine", je ne vais pas mettre une suite ou alors, seulement un seul chapitre (pas encore écrit lui non plus).**

**Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

Je regardais ma montre : 11 heures 32...

Merde, j'étais en retard pour aller essayer mon costume. Eh oui, moi Edward Cullen, j'allais me marier ! Qui l'aurait cru… Tanya avait réussi à me faire poser la question tant redoutée. Je lui avais proposé de l'épouser, il y a de ça quatre mois et elle avait voulu que ça se fasse le plus tôt possible. Voilà comment j'allais me marier demain et que je n'avais toujours pas fini les essayages de mon costume.

Au début, ça devait être un mariage simple. Elle me l'avait promis. Mais ses parents et les miens étaient entrés dans l'affaire et au lieu de faire ça sobrement à la mairie, entourés de 20personnes maxi, on se retrouvait à fêter l'évènement avec 200personnes et un passage devant monsieur le Curé. Même si je ne voulais pas de tout ça, un mariage en grande pompe, je voulais faire plaisir à ma future femme. Tanya et moi nous étions rencontré 5ans plus tôt, lors de nos études en médecine. Elle avait fait une formation pour devenir obstétricienne et moi, j'avais pris la même voix que mon père, à savoir chirurgien généralisé. Ça avait été le coup de foudre direct entre elle et moi. Ses pupilles bleues océan m'avaient transpercés et son corps n'était pas resté de côté. C'était la plus belle femme qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Avant de la rencontrer, j'avais énormément de préjugés sur les blondes mais maintenant, j'apprend à connaître avant de juger.

Enfin bref, j'allais me prendre un savon si je n'arrivais pas rapidement au magasin et un mariage qui commence avec une dispute n'est jamais bon. Je pris alors les clés de la Volvo, entrais dans cette dernière et fonçais en direction de la boutique. J'y étais allé plusieurs fois et j'avais trouvé mon bonheur au bout de deux jours. Le costume était assez simple en soi : gris foncé avec une chemise blanche et une cravate en accord avec la couleur du pantalon et de la veste. C'est Jacob qui me l'avait trouvé. Ce mec avait un goût excellent et avait tout de suite su ce que je voulais. Le premier jour où je m'y étais rendu, il n'était pas là, d'où la raison de mon retard pour trouver LE costume. Les vendeuses qui m'avaient conseillé n'avaient rien compris à ce que je voulais. Tanya allait sûrement crisé un peu en voyant la simplicité du costume mais je me sentais très bien dedans. Jacob et moi étions devenus amis en une semaine. Enfin amis est un grand mot, nous nous entendions bien. Il m'avait dit de passer avant la fermeture de midi pour les dernières retouches.

J'arrivais devant les portes du magasins à 12 heures 01. Je jurais méchamment en me retournant pour aller dans un quelconque restaurant en attendant l'ouverture à 14 heures. Je soufflais bruyamment quand on m'appela.

« Monsieur Cullen ?!?

Je me retournais pour voir une femme brune devant la porte de la boutique.

« Euh… Oui ?

« Revenez, je vous attendais.

Elle avait un sourire d'enfant et tenait un sandwich dans sa main droite alors que la gauche m'invitait à venir dans le magasin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant mais elle avait l'air gentille et surtout, elle était souriante.

« Entrez.

« Je suis en retard.

« Oh ! Ne vous en faîtes pas. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire à part vous attendre et vous faire passer le costume.

« Ce n'est pas Jacob qui s'occupera de moi ?

« Non. Il est parti, il y a 20minutes. Une dispute avec son copain, si j'ai bien compris… Il veut se faire pardonner alors il l'a invité au restaurant, je crois.

« Jacob est gay ?

« Vous l'ignorez ? Suivez-moi.

Je fus sous le choc de cette découverte. Et tout à coup, je fus heureux que ce soit cette demoiselle qui s'occupe de moi. Contrairement aux autres vendeuses que j'avais côtoyé précédemment, elle ne me fixait pas avec envie. Chose qui me frustra. J'avais l'habitude de faire tourner les tête des femmes qui se trouvait en ma présence mais elle, elle semblait tout à fait insensible à mon physique. Elle était vêtu d'une jupe de tailleur noir avec un chemisier blanc. Perchée sur ses talons de 10centimètres, elle montait les escaliers rapidement, moi à sa suite. L'étage était couvert de moquette et un canapé était au milieu de la pièce. L'employée frappa dans ses mains et me regarda en souriant grandement.

« Vous vous appelez comment ?

« Bella. Euh… On va essayer le costume. Enfin, vous. Donc, Cullen…

Elle se dirigea vers un portique pleins de costume, murmurant mon nom à la recherche du bon vêtement. Elle souffla en se retournant vers moi, souriant toujours.

« Il doit être en bas. Je reviens, en attendant, déshabillez-vous. Je reviens tout de suite.

J'entrais alors dans une des cabines et retirais mon pantalon ainsi que mon T-shirt, restant en boxer noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella revint avec mon costume sur le bras. Elle me le donna, ne regardant pas à l'intérieur de la cabine. N'importe quelle femme en aurait profité, mais pas elle. J'enfilais alors le vêtement et ouvris le rideau qui me séparais de la vue de Bella. Cette dernière était assise sur le canapé, jambes croisées, entrain de se triturer les ongles. Toussant pour annoncer ma présence, elle releva le nez, son sourire toujours au lèvres. J'étais sur à la fin de la journée que ses zygomatiques étaient en miettes. Malgré moi, ma bouche s'étira aussi dans un grand sourire.

« Alors, voyons ce que ça donne. Regardez-vous dans la glace. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous, vous ? Honnêtement !

Je m'étudiais dans le miroir. Je me trouvais plutôt séduisant dans ce costume mais c'était l'événement pour lequel je le mettais qui ne m'allait pas. Il était pile à ma taille, longueur de manche idéale, pantalon droit et long. Non, franchement, sans me vanter, je faisais un homme très séduisant.

« J'aimerais l'avis d'une femme. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

« Eh bien… C'est bien.

« Seulement bien ?

« Y'a un truc qui cloche… La chemise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la chemise ?

« Je verrais mieux une chemise noir en dessous, pas blanche. Bougez pas !

Je sursautais légèrement lorsqu'elle cria sa dernière phrase. Cette fille était une pile électrique. J'étais certain que si Alice, ma sœur, tombait dessus, elle serait au ange. Et ce serait un grand malheur pour nous tous. Une pile suffisait déjà à faire marcher la famille ! Bella revint au bout d'une minute, une chemise noir sur le bras. Elle passa derrière moi et retira proprement ma veste.

« Enfilez plutôt cette chemise. Du gris foncé sur du blanc ! Quelle idée…

Je déboutonnais alors les boutons, un à un, regardant Bella, qui elle détourna le regard. Elle semblait gênée.

« Ça vous gêne ?

« Comment ?

« Que je me déshabille là ? Ça vous gêne ?

« Oh, non ! J'ai l'habitude mais je ne regarde jamais les clients. Je préfère leur laisser un minimum d'intimité.

« Ça ne me dérange pas…

« Vous savez, les personnes qui viennent ici vont se marier et des fois… Je dis bien, des fois, il y a certains hommes plutôt beaux et je n'ai pas envie de me jeter dessus et de tout gâcher.

« Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous risqueriez de vous jeter sur moi, si vous me regardiez ?

« Euh…

Elle fit un signe étrange de la main. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait mais j'avais envie qu'elle me regarde. Et ce, malgré le « risque » qu'elle se jette sur moi. Je voulais savoir si je la laissais ou non, indifférente. Elle n'avait toujours pas tourné le regard dans ma direction et jouait avec ses talons sur la moquette, nerveusement.

« Alors… Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec votre future femme ?

« Regardez-moi. Je n'aime pas parler à une personne dont je ne vois pas les yeux.

Je n'avais toujours pas enfilé la chemise noire et je me trouvais donc torse nu face à ses prunelles vertes. Elle fixa un instant mon buste, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens et gardant le sourire. Ses pommettes avaient prises une légère teinte rose et ça lui donnait encore plus l'air enfant. Elle tapa doucement ses cuisses avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors ? Votre future femme ? Le mariage est demain, c'est ça ?

« C'est exact.

« Vous devriez enfiler… la chemise. Il faut se dépêcher pour savoir ce qui est le mieux.

« Vous voyiez, vous ne vous êtes pas jeté sur moi.

« Hum…

Bizarrement, un peu déçu, j'enfilais la chemise et commençais à la boutonner.

« Attendez ! Vous vous êtes trompé de bouton…

Bella se leva alors de la banquette et vint reboutonner convenablement mon vêtement. Nous étions, de ce fait, très proche. Je sentais son souffle irrégulier contre ma gorge et j'avais l'odeur de ses cheveux dans le nez. Elle mit beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire pour attacher chaque bouton. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Mettant le dernier bouton, elle se recula, attrapa ma veste et me l'enfila également. Enlevant une poussière invisible sur le vêtement, elle m'ordonna de retourner vers le miroir.

« Comme ça, c'est mieux. Je trouve.

« Vous m'épouseriez habillé comme ça ?

« Non.

« Alors, ça ne va pas !

« Si ! Vous êtes superbe mais je ne me marierais pas même si vous portiez un costume blanc, bleu ou noir, avec une chemise rouge, violette, bleue ou blanche. Je ne veux pas me marier…

« Et vous travaillez dans un magasin pour les costumes de mariage ?

« Ma mère veut que j'approche de près ou de loin les vêtements de mariage. Elle espère me faire changer d'avis ainsi…

« Vous savez que vous allez faire souffrir des centaines d'hommes ?

« Pourquoi ça ?

« Beaucoup payerait très cher afin de se marier avec vous.

Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je me suis penché et ais déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bella fut surprise et se recula rapidement.

« C'est parfait comme ça. Enlevez-le et redescendez une fois que vous aurez terminé.

Elle tourna les talons et descendis les escaliers. Je me mis une gifle mentale et entrais dans la cabine afin de revêtir mes propres vêtements. Je devais me marier demain, nom de Dieu ! Et moi, j'embrasse une femme que je ne connais pas. Enlevant la veste et déboutonnant la chemise, je me résonnais une nouvelle fois alors que le rideau se tira rapidement.

« Be…

Elle ne me laissa pas continuer et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour les retirer aussitôt. Voyant qu'elle allait s'excuser, j'agrippais sa nuque et ramenais ma bouche à la sienne. Nos langues ne tardèrent pas à faire connaissance et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles s'adoraient férocement. J'étais pressé d'arriver plus loin que ce simple baiser alors mes doigts passèrent entre nos deux corps pour déboutonner son chemisier. Ses mains ramenaient mon visage près du sien et elle pencha la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle. Bella m'aida à enlever son haut. Je reculais le visage pour pouvoir la contempler. _Magnifique_. Je compris que j'avais parlé à haute voix quand ma partenaire baissa le regard et rougit. Mettant mon index sous son menton, je lui fis relever la tête.

Je me penchais à nouveau pour attraper à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle se fit entreprenante, défaisant l'attache de mon pantalon. Ne voulant pas être plus dévêtu qu'elle, je glissais la fermeture éclair de sa jupe droite. Elle était en sous-vêtement en dentelle noir. _Sexy_. Encore une fois, je m'étais exprimé à voix haute mais cette fois, elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle baissa mon boxer, laissant mon érection à l'air. Ses yeux se firent gourmands alors que ses doigts caressaient la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie. Je dégrafais sans attendre son carcan et fit glisser son string rapidement. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent brusquement alors que je passais mes mains sous ses fesses afin de la porter. Je nous asseyais sur le canapé, Bella me chevauchant et je pouvais affirmer haut et fort qu'elle était prête à me recevoir immédiatement.

« Monsieur Cullen…

« Non…

Je la coupais en l'embrassant encore et encore. Je levais ses hanches et je l'empalais sur ma verge tendue à l'extrême. Nous restâmes un bon moment immobile, gémissement de bonheur. Au bout de seulement plusieurs minutes, nous commençâmes nos mouvements de bassin et de hanche. Nos lèvres restèrent collés durent tout le temps où j'étais en elle. Seuls des gémissements, grognements ou cris nous faisaient nous détacher quelques secondes. La respiration semblait être inutile. Mes mains prirent ses seins en coupe, mes pouces caressant ses auréoles durcies par le plaisir. Ses mains à elle exploraient mon dos, ma nuque, mes cheveux… Elle allait et venait sur mon sexe. Alors que je me sentais venir, je relevais Bella et lui demandais de prendre appuie sur le dossier du canapé. Elle s'exécuta.

Caressant rapidement ses fesses, je repris ma place à l'intérieur d'elle, faisant buté ma dureté au fin fond de son antre chaud et humide. Nos peaux claquaient fortement alors que je murmurais son prénom et elle, le mien. Ma main droite se balada sur son ventre avant de rencontrer son clitoris gonflé. Avec des gestes précis, je torturais son paquet de nerf au même rythme que mes poussées en elle.

« J'y suis presque, Bella… Viens pour moi. Viens avec moi.

« Hum… Continue, plus vite…

« Comme… ça… ?

« O-ouiiiIIiiI !

J'accélérais encore plus mes va-et-vient en elle mais j'étais si serré dans cette position. Ma main gauche délaissa sa hanche pour pincer doucement un de ses tétons. Bella posa une main sur la mienne, forçant un peu le pincement. Je pinçais également son clitoris plus fortement et elle vint fortement, suivi de ma propre jouissance.

« Oh mon… Oh ! EdwaAArrrd…

« BeEllaaAaAA…

Je me rattrapais de justesse pour ne pas tomber de tout mon poids sur elle. Ma respiration était erratique et ma vue était troublé par l'orgasme. Je tenais le corps tremblant de ma partenaire. J'embrassais le creux entre ses omoplates avant de l'asseoir sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle eut repris sa respiration et ses esprits, Bella se leva, enfila ses sous-vêtements et son tailleur. Elle regarda tout sauf moi. Lissant ses cheveux et ses vêtements, elle soupira fortement avant d'enfin se tourner vers moi.

« Je vous laisse vous rhabiller.

Puis elle descendit, emportant mon costume avec elle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais figer mais je me levais ensuite et entrepris de me revêtir convenablement. Je ne savais pas comment et pourquoi ça s'était produit mais c'était fait et j'avais pris énormément de plaisir. Quand je redescendis, Bella était derrière son comptoir, un sourire au visage.

« Voilà vos paquets. Tout y est. Comme nous l'avons convenu, j'ai mis la chemise noire au lieu de la blanche, j'en parlerais à Jacob.

« Merci.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur dans votre mariage. Votre future femme a beaucoup de chance.

« Encore merci, Bella. Merci pour tout.

« Ce fut un plaisir, monsieur Cullen.

Lui souriant, je pris les paquets et sortis de la boutique.

Demain, je devais me marier avec Tanya et je devais absolument oublier cette charmante demoiselle qui m'avait donné un doux plaisir. Oublier est simple. J'oublierais mais je me laissais encore quelques minutes de rêve éveillé.


End file.
